kamu dan aku
by shintarou
Summary: dari hari ke bulan. dari kecil hingga besar. sakit sampai sehat. sekarang hingga nanti. kazunari/shinta. [genderbend; fem!midorima, koleksi oneshot]
1. profesi, kamu dan aku

**disclaimer: kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi**  
**warning: fem!midorima, genderbend, typo, ooc, au**  
**catatan: saya ngantuk tapi saya nggak bisa tidur huhuhu ;;; **

* * *

.

.

"Sini biar kubantu bagian yang belum selesai," Kazunari menawarkan bala bantuan dengan segelas moka hangat saat jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Shinta berkutat serius dengan laptopnya. Ada beberapa tumpukan data yang harus segera disortir. Informasi tentang pasien yang dilimpahkan kepada Shinta karena dokter-dokter senior pensiun karena umurnya tidak memungkinkan lagi. Sebagai dokter cantik dan berbakat, Shinta menerima kehormatan tersebut dan menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit di usianya yang terbilang muda. Masa gemilang, dan semuanya tidak mudah seperti kedengarannya. Ini sulit, tapi terasa mudah, karena Kazunari selalu membantunya.

Kazunari juga baru pulang dari kantor kepolisian. Masalah tentang penggelapan uang dan mengapa manusia harus berbohong sungguh, membuatnya ingin meledak melepaskan amarah. Tapi, Kazunari memilih untuk mandi, dan membuatkan kopi untuk mereka berdua. Kazunari tidak keberatan dengan Shinta yang tidak menyambutnya seperti istri-istri lain, karena Kazunari mencintai Shinta.

Ia memahami Shinta, maka dari itu, Kazunari tidak akan mengeluh dan akan menahan diri.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Ada pasta di kulkas. Aku tidak menambahkan krim. Maaf kali ini aku tidak bisa memanaskannya sebelum kamu pulang," mungkin karena Shinta sendiri kelelahan dan kurang konsentrasi, Kazunari tersenyum mendapati sifat asli Shinta. Biasanya Shinta akan mengeluarkan dalih, apapun itu, intinya tidak terus-terang seperti ini.

"Kamu sudah makan?" Kazunari bertanya di depan pintu lemari es. Shinta terus mengetik. Oh, Kazunari tahu jawabannya. Ia segera mengeluarkan dua mangkuk dan membawanya ke dalam microwave. Kazunari masuk ke dalam kamar dan memakaikan jaket untuk membungkus tubuh Shinta. Malam ini terasa dingin sehabis hujan dan istrinya hanya dilindungi one piece berwarna monokrom.

Suara denting dari microwave, menandakan pasta tersebut sudah hangat. Kazunari menyiapkannya dengan senyum di bibirnya, dan Shinta akhirnya berhenti memperhatikan laptop, beralih mengamati Kazunari yang santai dan tenang. Shinta pada awalnya khawatir tugasnya sebagai dokter akan meregangkan hubungan mereka berdua, dan nyatanya, disini Kazunari semakin bersikap hangat dan hati Shinta luluh.

"Makanlah dulu. Giliranku yang mengetik, Shin-chan," ujar Kazunari sembari mengecupi pipi Shinta. Otomatis, perempuan itu mendelik garang Kazunari dengan rona di wajahnya yang cantik. Shinta bahkan masih saja gugup akan sentuhan yang biasa Kazunari berikan padahal mereka sudah sah di mata agama dan hukum.

"Kamu saja duluan," kata Shinta menutupi rasanya malunya yang menggila. Kazunari menangkap dua tangan Shinta, menggeser laptop pelan-pelan dan pasta yang siap disantap ada di hadapan Shinta. Ah, Kazunari tetaplah Kazunari. Shinta malas berdebat atau pura-pura, rasanya hari ini menguras tenaganya sampai habis.

Jadi, Shinta diam-diam tersenyum dan mulai menyuap pasta. Kazunari menambahkan sedikit bumbu dan itu keputusan yang tepat. Kazunari menenggak kopi dan mulai mengunyah. Tangan kiri Kazunari mulai menari diatas keyboard sedangkan tangan kanan Kazunari sibuk mengambil pasta.

"Aku nggak maksud merepotkanmu," Shinta berusaha meminta maaf tapi matanya sudah terasa berat. "Harusnya kamu sekarang tidur aja nggak usah susah-susah,"

Kazunari nyengir. "Udah deh Shin-chan, kalo capek coba ngomong sama aku. Belajar untuk terbuka sama aku. Gausah malu-malu deh, biasanya juga nggak,"

"Apa sih," elak Shinta sebal. "Kamu sempet ya ngegodain,"

"Yey, Shin-chan GR banget siapa yang godain Shin-chan coba?"

"Kazunari, sudahlah. biar aku saja yang mengetik, kamu juga baru pulang dari kantor kan—"

"Shin-chan sayang. Duduk dan makan pastamu saja, oke?" Kazunari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ada saja kesempatan untuk menjahili Shinta. Istri yang galak tapi punya sisi manis itu sangat menyenangkan untuk digoda.

Shinta mengangguk patuh dan fokus pada pastanya. Lambungnya terasa baikan. Mungkin karena lapar, pekerjaannya lebih lama untuk diselesaikan. Kazunari selama ini selalu memahami dirinya lebih daripada Shinta memahami dirinya sendiri. Shinta begitu bersyukur mencintai orang seperti Kazunari yang pengertian dan sabar seperti ini.

Besok… Shinta akan memberikan kejutan untuk Kazunari. Besok bukan sekarang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian ada keheningan dan dengkuran letih yang mengisi ruang makan. Kazunari mengecek dan memandangi wajah polos Shinta yang memejamkan mata.

Shinta tertidur.

Kazunari bergegas dari meja dan menaruh piring yang kotor di wastafel. Dua gelas kopi yang sudah kosong terabaikan begitu saja. Data-data penting sudah Kazunari rapikan ke dalam dua map terpisah. Kazunari melepas kacamata dari hidung bangir Shinta dan mengecupnya. Kazunari mencopot ikatan rambut Shinta, dan mencium dahi Shinta. Terakhir, Kazunari membopong tubuh Shinta ke kamar, menyelimutinya dan mencium bibirnya.

Besok… Kazunari akan memberikan kejutan untuk Shinta. Besok bukan sekarang.

"Aku sayang kamu," ujar Kazunari diantara cinta di kedua bola matanya.


	2. kejutan yang bukan kejutan

**disclaimer: kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi  
warning: typo, ooc, au**  
**catatan: saya jadi ketagihan nulis pendek-pendek kayak gini. saya ucapkan terimakasih yang banyak untuk anda semua yang telah menyempatkan membaca. saya berniat ngejadiin ini semacam koleksi oneshot supaya tidak terpisah-pisah. terimakasih ;)**

* * *

.

.

.

Shinta pikir ia terbangun diatas lipatan lengannya di meja makan.

Ia merepotkan Kazunari sampai jari-jarinya tidak bisa menghitung. Jauh sebelum Kazunari menyelipkan cincin di jari manisnya, Shinta memantapkan tekad, bersikeras, Kazunari-lah yang akan membutuhkannya. Dari SMA hingga detik ini, Shinta sering kebingungan, dengan apakah, ia bisa membalas seluruh kebaikan Kazunari?

Kepala Shinta menoleh, ada Kazunari yang tengah terlelap damai. Shinta baru sepenuhnya tersadar ia memakai jaket, kacamata tersimpan aman oleh Kazunari di laci seperti biasa. Shinta mematikan candelier, mengamati ekspresi kelelahan Kazunari saat tertidur. _Dia sudah bangun, pura-pura tidur atau benar-benar tertidur?_

Shinta bimbang, lalu memutuskan dalam sekejap. Telunjuknya turun dari dahi Kazunari hingga ke pipi lalu Shinta menciumnya cepat. Ada sedikit pekikan terlepas, Shinta menutup mulutnya malu, tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melakukan hal ini disaat Kazunari tidur. Shinta sengaja menon-aktifkan alarm supaya Kazunari bisa beristirahat lebih lama. Ah, Shinta teringat dia menyiapkan sesuatu di lemari es.

Shinta segera menjauh, memperbaiki comforter dan membiarkan udara segar masuk dari jendela yang dibuka.

Shinta pertama-tama mencuci piring. Selesai, ia menguncir kuda rambut panjangnya. Lalu mengecek laptop berwarna putih, sembari membuka kulkas. Ia menyiapkan dan menyimpan bahan-bahan untuk pie raspberry favorit Kazunari. Shinta tersenyum lega mendapati bantuan Kazunari yang begitu memuaskan. Layar laptop ditutup dan Shinta mulai mencacah raspberry, menabur sedikit apel kering dan menggunting bungkusan kulit pie instan.

Pertama kali Shinta menyentuh dapur, ia benar-benar payah. Kemampuan anak SD bahkan bisa dibilang lebih baik. Kazunari saat itu menertawakannya dan semua ditutup dengan napoleon karya Kazunari yang sempurna. Sejak saat itu, Shinta bertekad dan belajar—setidaknya—bisa memasak nasi goreng yang enak.

Adonannya bertesktur. Shinta mengambil cara praktis 'bagaimana menyiapkan pie dalam dua puluh menit' dan meninggalkan cara konvensional. Kegelisahan yang bersarang dalam benak Shinta memudar. Ia pelan-pelan mencampurkan selai, buah-buahan dan sedikit susu kental manis ke dalam wadah. Kazunari _harus_ bangun setelah ia selesai dengan semua ini. Kazunari perlu sedikit kejutan di tengah padatnya tugas dan hari-harinya yang melelahkan. Shinta mengerjakannya lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Menunggu hasil pie dengan gugup, Shinta berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi. Ia sudah menyapu ruang tengah, menata gelas di depan televisi dan menaruh pisin. Kazunari terbangun karena harum pie menyeruak dan mengetuk penciumannya. Ia menguap, melipat selimut dan keluar dari kamar. Shinta tidak ada di sampingnya.

Kazunari bangun di momen yang tepat. Denting microwave berbunyi, Kazunari buru-buru mencari sarung tangan. Shinta yang baru selesai mandi, keluar hanya dengan selembar handuk. Situasi mereka akward. "U—uh," Shinta kaget, malu, pasalnya, Kazunari sudah meletakkan loyang di meja dan menatapnya bengong. Jelas saja, rambut Shinta yang basah menempel pada kulitnya dan kaki jenjang Shinta benar-benar tanpa perlindungan. ah, Kazunari menyerah karena Kazunari laki-laki. Shinta menjerit tertahan, melesat ke kamar dengan wajah semerah bunga mawar.

Kazunari terduduk di meja makan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. Visual pie Shinta meyakinkan. Sial sekali. Kazunari beranjak menuju wastafel, membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali.

.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Shinta yang menggigit bibir.

Televisi sedari tadi menyala dan ini bukanlah sebuah kejutan lagi. Kazunari mencomot pie perdana Shinta dan berkomentar positif, "Enak banget, Shin-chan. Raspberrynya lumer. Susunya pas, nggak kebanyakan," suara kunyahan Kazunari menandakan bahwa pie itu enak dan milkshakenya tidak membuat rasa pie dan susu bertumpuk. Shinta melirik Kazunari, dan Kazunari selonjoran dengan satu lutut di tekuk. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan membuat Shinta berbalik arah membelakanginya.

_Oh ya Tuhan, kapan aku bisa santai seperti Kazunari?_

"Oi, Shin-chan?" Kazunari memanggil. "Malu sama yang tadi? Biasa aja kali," kekeh Kazunari, menyesap manisnya smoothie non gula. Kazunari senang, hari ini cerah sekali. Rumah mereka yang ada di daerah pantai terasa sejuk, karena pintu di ruang tengah dibuka lebar sehingga laut terlihat dengan jelas dari sini.

"Cepet makan pienya kalau enggak, nanti keburu habis,"

Shinta meremas jemarinya cemas. Ingin menjawab tapi rasanya malu sekali. Padahal ia sudah mengeringkan rambutnya, sudah di kacamata, sudah bercelana jeans putih dan sudah bersweter rajut hitam. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan jantungnya sendiri. _Duh, kenapa bisa Kazunari bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi?_

"Kamu hari ini berangkat jam berapa?" Shinta bertanya mengalihkan topik. Sabtu mungkin jalanan tidak semacet biasanya. Shinta merapikan lembar-lembar kerja yang tercecer dan menumpuk map diatas sofa. Kazunari memperhatikan dari ekor matanya yang tajam. Shinta kembali ke tempat semula dan limbung akibat tarikan lengan Kazunari yang kuat namun tidak menyakitkan.

"Aku sekitar jam sepuluh." Kazunari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shinta. "Shin-chan?"

"Jam sembilan." Shinta teringat akan janji salah satu pasien yang akan kontrol. Sekarang masih jam setengah delapan. Kazunari menggunakan lengannya untuk mendekap Shinta semakin erat. "H-hei, Kazu—"

Sekarang posisinya yang berubah. Shinta yang bersandar pada dada bidang Kazunari. Yang memeluk terasa sekali tidak ingin melepaskan Shinta untuk alasan apapun. Shinta terdiam, memperbaiki kacamatanya dan membalas pelukan Kazunari.

"Sebentar saja Shin-chan," bisik Kazunari. "Nanti kamu aku antar ke rumah sakit,"

"Bu—bukannya aku nggak mau dianterin kamu," Shinta menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kazunari. Oke, Kazunari berhak bersikap seperti ini. Tapi coba ambil sedikit saja rasa malu Shinta yang berlebihan, siapapun, tolong. Disini nyaman. Shinta baru merasakan lagi malas bekerja karena Kazunari. "Mending kamu makan pie aja—uhm,"

Kazunari membungkam Shinta dengan mulutnya. Rasa pie dan lembut ciuman Kazunari nyaris membuat Shinta mabuk kepayang. Kazunari berlaku hati-hati, tapi Shinta tahu pasti Kazunari sebentar lagi tidak akan pelan seperti ini.

"Kazu—" Shinta melepaskan dan memberi jarak cukup diantara mereka. Uh, lebih baik terjun ke laut saja kalau Kazunari sampai menangkap wajahnya yang memalukan seperti ini. "Kazu aku harus segera berangkat," Drrrr—bunyi ponsel Shinta menginterupsi—drrrrrrr,"Mm, Kazu, aku masih punya dua belas jam untukmu, setelah dari rumah sakit," Shinta berusaha menghibur Kazunari yang kecewa. Shinta kurang pandai meminta maaf namun Kazunari akan lebih dulu memaafkan Shinta.

Senyum Kazunari semakin melebar. Menyenangkan sekali melihat perkembangan sikap Shinta yang dari ke hari makin manis. "Yap, dua belas jam oke?"

Shinta tahu ini adalah kesalahannya yang terbesar. "Aku harus pergi. Dokter Momoi kebetulan mampir dulu ke toko di seberang, dia mengajakku pergi bersama," Shinta buru-buru menarik mantelnya di gantungan dekat pintu kamar. Kazunari membantu menyiapkan tas dan menaruhnya di ruang tamu. Shinta mendata kembali apa yang harus dibawa dan mengucapkan terimakasih lewat kerjapan mata. (untungnya Kazunari tahu)

Kazunari juga harus menyelesaikan semua data yang menumpuk di kantor. Shinta menyediakan dua belas jam untuknya dan itu tidak boleh di sia-siakan. Besok, Minggu, Kazunari merindukan waktu dimana ia bersantai dan hanya berdua dengan Shinta.

Kazunari mencium Shinta sekali lagi. "Hati-hati, Shin-chan," Shinta tersipu galak dan melarikan diri dari serangan tatapan Kazunari yang mematikan. "Aku pegang janjimu,"

Shinta mengangguk, "Iya! 12 jam, Kazunari! Puas?!" katanya judes. Menutup-nutupi kelemahan terbesarnya. Kazunari nyengir lebar.

Kazunari tahu, semengerikan apapun resiko yang _akan_ ditanggungnya, Shinta selalu menepati janjinya.


	3. tugas

**disclaimer: kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi**  
**catatan; ya ampun saya overdosis takafem!mido gini ya ampun jangan bosen yaa :') , terimakasih banyak ya semuanya, stay tune!**

* * *

.

.

.

Kazunari tersenyum lebar. Ia duduk memangku dagu mengamati wajah berseri (di mata Kazunari, tentu saja) Shinta di pagi hari. Ia sengaja berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal hanya untuk bertemu dengan Shinta. Yang ditatap menghela napas dan sok jaim. Murid-murid yang berdatangan sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuan Kazunari dan tidak berpikir lebih jauh.

Shinta mengangsurkan buku tugas matematikanya (yang sekarang lebih berharga dari apapun) dengan wajah kesal, jari-jarinya bergerak memperbaiki letak kacamata. Isi buku itu keakuratannya bisa dijamin seratus persen, karena yang mengerjakan adalah si peringkat nomor dua di sekolah. Yang pertama adalah anak kelas sebelah berambut merah, Kazunari mengingatnya sebagai orang yang mengerikan.

Toh, Kazunari sendiri _sengaja_ melupakan tugasnya.

"Bukannya aku nggak mau ngasih liat ke kamu ya," Shinta pura-pura menoleh ke arah jendela, sok arogan. "Tapi kamunya aja yang terus-terusan nanya ke aku," pulang dikirimi SMS, tiap bertemu selalu ditanya, siapa yang tahan?

Cerah senyum Kazunari membuat Shinta terpana. "Oke thanks, Shin-chan sayang~ Shin-chan emang the best deh~"

.

Ini saatnya pengumpulan tugas. Kazunari menyimpan dua buku di meja guru. Si ibu agak sedikit curiga dengan raut wajah Kazunari yang santai. Biasanya, urusan matematika, raut wajah Kazunari sekusut cucian yang belum disetrika. Si ibu pun menerangkan beberapa materi sebelum memeriksa tugas murid-muridnya.

Ah, Shinta perlu ke toilet sebentar. Ia menunggu hingga bu Guru selesai menjelaskan materi. Shinta berhenti mengisi buku tulisnya yang lengkap dan rapi, meminta izin keluar kelas pada bu Guru.

.

Shinta kembali dari toilet tidak berselang lama kemudian. Ia menggeser pintu dan tiba-tiba keadaannya menjadi ricuh dan namanya diteriakan di dalam kelas. Shinta mengerutkan kening, dan tetap berjalan masuk. Bu Guru menatapnya penuh selidik dan senyum yang tidak bisa didefinisikan oleh Shinta.

"Ada apa ya Bu?" tanya Shinta sopan.

Semua orang memandangnya dengan mata jahil dan menggoda. Shinta yang cuek, memilih mengabaikan namun tetap saja ia penasaran. Shinta juga melihat sekilas refleksi dirinya di dinding kelas, tidak ada permen karet, tidak ada tulisan nakal yang menempel atau ada sesuatu di wajahnya. Rambutnya tidak acak-acakan, pokoknya tidak ada masalah. Lalu apa?

"Shinta, lainkali, jangan memberi contekan pada Kazunari ya. Meskipun ia pacarmu tapi tetap saja, kamu jangan membiarkan ia menyalin jawabanmu, oke? Sekarang ibu maafkan,"

_Ha…? Apa? Kenapa? Kok bisa ketahuan?_

Hah?—Shinta terhenyak. Selama ini yang tahu ia pacaran dengan Kazunari hanya beberapa orang tertentu, maksudnya klub basket saja. Itu pun karena Kazunari pamer dan kakak kelas mereka mencari tahu. Dan sekarang kenapa bu Guru juga?

_Jangan-jangan sekelas juga?!_ Shinta syok di tempat. Bukannya apa-apa, bukan ia malu punya pacar seperti Kazunari, tapi ia malu karena perempuan yang berlabel kuper sepertinya pacaran dengan orang paling urakan satu sekolah! Kazunari itu ketua seluruh event yang diselenggarakan di sekolah. Pokoknya, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Kazunari. Malahan, Shinta takut, soalnya yang naksir Kazunari (gitu-gitu juga) lumayan banyak. (padahal yang naksir Shinta juga tidak kalah banyak)

"Shinta pacaran aja sama aku! Aku lebih ganteng dari Kazunari!" salah seorang murid populer berteriak, dan disusul oleh riuh-rendah sorakan. Shinta merasa tersudut, mendekap buku tugasnya, antara kesal sekaligus malu. _Siapa yang mau? Aku cuman mau sama si Bakao Kazunari!_

"Iya Shinta kamu mending sama aku aja deh dijamin kita tiap hari jalan-jalan!" _Gak perlu, tiap hari Kazunari selalu memboncengku naik sepeda atau gerobak! Gak perluuuuu!_

Kelas menjadi kacau. Shinta diceramahi oleh bu Guru dan berjanji tidak akan memberi contekan lagi pada Kazunari. Sebagai gantinya, Shinta akan mengajari Kazunari sampai bisa.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan. Shinta itu milikku, oke?" Kazunari mengatakannya setenang air di danau, dan dalam sekejap, ricuh menjadi senyap. Kazunari tahu posisi Shinta tidak menguntungkan dan ini saatnya ia menjalankan tugas sebagai pacar. Seolah waktu membeku, Shinta berjalan melewati Kazunari dan menginjak kakinya sebal lalu melenggang begitu saja. Dan setelah itu, kelas ribut kembali namun tidak sercuh tadi. Ekspresi Kazunari memang bak malaikat namun ia menyebarkan aura negatif yang sungguh mengerikan dan membuat murid sekelas merinding ketakutan.

"Sudah, semuanya. Berhenti. Kazunari, besok, kalau kamu menyontek lagi tugas Shinta, Ibu akan memberimu hukuman!"

Shinta pokoknya pulang sekolah akan meminta penjelasan. Ia duduk di bangkunya dan menunggu saaat yang tepat untuk memberi ancaman pada Kazunari lewat tatapan mata. Dan Kazunari menoleh, mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Sorry, Shin-chan!"

Shinta menatap Kazunari garang. Kazunari tidak takut sama sekali karena pipi Shinta menghangat dan secantik langit senja. Shinta melihat lagi bukunya dan menahan rasa malu yang meledak-ledak. _Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau seperti ini?_

Di bagian belakang bukunya, Kazunari mencatat sesuatu dengan spidol, ada emoticon disana.

_Makasih ya, Shin-chan sayang ^_^)/ jawaban kamu lengkap banget sengaja pingin nulis pembahasannya apa gimana~? dasar si cantik galak tapi pemalu, pacarku emang paling top markotop deh hehehehe kamu pulang jangan kemana-mana dulu nanti aku mau ngasih kamu sesuatuuuuuuuu ;P _

Ah, Shinta ingin tenggelam di Raja Ampat kalau begini ceritanya.

* * *

**btw, ada yg mau request temanya buat chapter depan? ;)**


	4. pulang bersama

**disclaimer: kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
warning; au, ooc, typo  
catatan; karena kuroyuki31-san yang duluan merequest ini dia! buat yang lain, tunggu yah ;) makasih banyak udah mau ngebacanya stay tune ;)**

* * *

.

.

.

Jalanan yang mereka lewati sepulang sekolah adalah jalanan yang ramai.

Kawasan sekolah mereka terletak di pusat ibu kota provinsi. Turis lokal dan interlokal tersebar di seluruh penjuru. Banyak bangunan bersejarah yang masih kokoh, berjajar sepanjang mata memandang. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh, Kazunari diberitahu orangtuanya, sudah lebih tua dari seluruh gedung di jalan ini.

Bayangan mereka terlihat tegak di aspal jalanan. Sinar matahari memanggang mereka berdua. Kazunari lega mendapati Shinta terus berjalan tanpa banyak mengeluhkan Juni yang panas. Malah menikmati pemandangan familiar, rasanya seperti terjebak dalam dunia hitam putih sepia. Jumlah kendaraan yang diparkir hampir memenuhi sepertiga badan jalan. Kazunari segera menarik Shinta, arus hilir-mudik para pejalan kaki begitu cepat dan banyak.

Bisa dibilang, di tahun kedua senior, ini baru kedua kalinya, Kazunari pulang bersama Shinta. Padatnya aktivitas dan berselingan jadwal membuat Kazunari tidak tega menyuruh Shinta untuk menunggu di sekolah lebih lama. Tapi yang penting sekarang bersama Shinta juga, Kazunari bahagia.

Nanti, sepuluh tahun kemudian, Kazunari akan mengajak Shinta jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi. Ketimbang mengendarai mobil atau motor, Shinta juga pastinya lebih senang mengamati hal-hal baru yang akan datang di kemudian hari. Oh, Kazunari juga nantinya sibuk memegang dua tangan; Shinta dan anak mereka.

Kedai es krim itu sederhana dan bertempat di gedung yang usang. Antriannya panjang, berarti penampilan luar bukanlah segalanya. Kazunari tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu berganti haluan dan sepertinya es krim sangat tepat di cuaca seburuk ini.

.

"Tumben, rasa ketan hitam, Shin-chan? Biasanya kacang merah," celetuk Kazunari heran melihat Shinta biasanya menyesap es krim berwarna merah muda bukan warna ungu bertabur kismis. Siang hari, uap dingin dari es krim begitu menyegarkan ketika menyapu lidah dan permukaan kulit. Bagi Kazunari, Shinta selalu terlihat cantik meskipun dahinya basah keringat.

"Katamu ini enak-nodayo. Jadi aku beli," sahut Shinta membuang muka. Di seberang jalan berderet toko buku yang ingin Shinta kunjungi. Ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum pukul lima sore. Sekolah mengumumkan, kelas-kelas akan digunakan untuk kegiatan sosial yang berarti, dua hari ke depan, Shinta bisa liburan, tidak, belajar di rumah. Beda dengan Kazunari yang sibuk mendata tiap-tiap organisasi di sekolah untuk mengumpulkan laporan pada kesiswaan. Mereka tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing.

Kazunari sendiri berbinar dengan es krim cokelat yang manisnya begitu pekat. Hari ini langit sangat cerah. Daftar hal yang ingin ia lakukan, tempat-tempat wisata yang buka di hari kerja tertulis detil dalam otaknya. Sekarang, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah dan Shinta ada di sebelahnya. Sepertinya, toko buku klasik akan menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

"Terus enak nggak?" tanya Kazunari. Biasanya mereka jalan-jalan ke tempat yang ramai, umumnya tempat favorit Kazunari; gelanggang olahraga, pertandingan basket, Shinta tidak berkomentar apapun dan terlihat menikmatinya. Tentu saja, Shinta adalah manajer klub basket, kemampuan dalam menganalisa sesuatu dan rajin membuat semangat satu klub terpacu.

Shinta mengangguk kalem. "Be-besok-nodayo," _besok…_

"Hmm? Kenapa dengan besok, Shin-chan?"

"Be—besok, kamu ada waktu nggak?"

"Ngajak kemana nih? Duh, kalau sama Shin-chan, aku punya waktu terus,"

"Gombal terus, nodayo!"

Shinta mencubit lengan Kazunari kesal. Kazunari mengerang geli, cubitan Shinta terasa sakit sekaligus menggelikan karena ekspresinya menggemaskan. Disini Shinta mati-matian menahan malu dan Kazunari begitu mudah menggodanya dengan santai. Ah, Kazunari tahu, sedari tadi mata Shinta terpaku pada bangunan di zaman Eropa menguasai dunia.

"Shin-chan!" Kazunari melepas tawa, "Oke-oke, mau kemana?"

"Kita ke toko itu," Shinta menunjuk lokasinya, dan Kazunari mengangguk-angguk. Seingat Shinta, hanya ada tiga toko buku tahun 30-an yang tersebar di kota mereka. Tapi kira-kira, Kazunari setuju…?

Kazunari mengangguk semangat dan menggigit conenya. Shinta pun membereskan es krimnya. Kazunari tidak akan memaksa Shinta untuk keluar rumah hanya untuk menghabiskan hari bersama. Kazunari tahu benar, ujian masuk fakultas kedokteran itu spesial dalam konotasi negatif, tawa Kazunari antara takut dan takjub.

"Jadi kamu akan ke sekolah hukum, Bakao?" tanya Shinta pelan. "Padahal kukira kamu lebih suka sesuatu yang simpel dan membenci hal-hal rumit,"

Awalnya Kazunari berpikir basket adalah segalanya. Tapi jika ia akan membangun sesuatu dari nol dengan Shinta, berarti ia harus menyiapkan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan dalam masalah finansial. Bukan berarti Shinta mata duitan atau bagaimana, tapi kadang-kadang semua hal harus dibayar dengan uang.

"Tidak juga," Kazunari terkekeh ringan, "Oh—oh oke, aku terkesan Shin-chan ternyata kamu perhatian padaku,"

Shinta menginjak kaki Kazunari dan bersikap judes. Kazunari tahu, sikap Shinta yang seperti ini tandanya ia malu. Kazunari nyengir lebar, merapikan rambut Shinta yang tertiup angin. Shinta mengerjapkan mata, Kazunari terlihat sangat unyu di matanya.

"Yippie. Shin-chan juga mau ngambil kedokteran 'kan?"

"Iya," Shinta menerawang ke depan, "Aku ingin jadi dokter," katanya mantap.

"Keren ya, kita, nanti aku jadi jaksa terkenal yang keren dan ceria terus kamu jadi dokter hebat yang cantik dan sigap. Hmm, anak-anak kita pasti hebat semua,"

"Ngomong apa sih kamu?!"

"Masa depan kita,"

"Apa sih?!"

"Shinta, kita pasti menikah oke? Aku sih ingin punya anak dua perempuan biar cantik kayak kamu semua, khehehe,"

"Oh, Kazunari, ini tempat umum-nodayo,"

"Justru aku mau semua orang tahu kalau aku sayang banget sama kamu Shin-chan~"

"Sekarang jam berapa-nodayo?"

"Setengah satu,"

"Yap masih lama itung-itung pedekate sama kamu Shin-chan~"

"Kazunari ayolah," Shinta ingin mencubit Kazunari lagi, "Kita sudah pacaran no—" Shinta terkesiap.

"Apa, Shin-chan?"

"Nggak nodayo!"

Kazunari menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Shinta.

"Kazunari!"

Kazunari bangkit dan menarik kedua lengan Shinta. Kazunari bergerak cepat, membawa Shinta menyeberangi jalan, dan Shinta terdiam begitu sadar destinasi Kazunari kemana. Sepatu mereka mengetuk-ngetuk, dari jendela, tampak orang asing mendominasi di dalam toko.

"Bukannya kita kesini besok?" Shinta bingung. _Kalau besok, aku 'kan bisa pakai baju bagus, Bakaooo…_

"Ngapain besok kalau sekarang bisa?" selama mereka masih punya waktu yang banyak, Kazunari akan mengisi sejarah hidup Shinta dengan berbagai macam kenangan dimulai dari kesedihan agar Shinta bisa menghargai kebahagiaan dan memberitahu rasa manis agar Shinta tidak kaget dengan rasa pahit.

(Intinya sih, kalau pulang bareng sama Kazunari, pastinya pelesiran dulu.)

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kayu mahoni yang di cat cokelat tua. Menambah aksen antik, ada ukiran di tiap-tiap sisi pintu dan peliturnya di desain sedemikian rupa. Kazunari mengulurkan lengan dan keraguan Shinta untuk meraihnya lenyap dalam sekejap,

"Ayo masuk!" _kalau sama aku kamu nggak perlu ragu tentang apapun, Shin-chan._


	5. menonton pertandingan

**disclaimer: kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi  
warning; au, ooc, typo  
catatan:** saya bener-bener minta maaf buat pembaca sekalian atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate, mohon maaf ya semuanya hehehe oh chapter ini buat 96rui yahh yang lain aduh maaf harus buat kalian nunggu lagi ^^  
oh iya mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya semuanya maafin saya yahhh :')

* * *

*menonton pertandingan

* * *

"Ehh ada Shin-chan, gimana tadi aku? Keren kan?" Kazunari langsung bertanya tanpa babibu, mengelap dahinya yang basah sambil menarik-narik ujung kerahnya, kegerahan. Senang sekali dia, Shinta datang menghampirinya. Memangnya Kazunari tidak tahu apa, Shinta selalu menonton di lantai dua lapangan? Hehehe, apalah artinya mata rajawali kalau gadis secantik Shinta tidak kelihatan di tengah kerumunan manusia?

Yang dipanggil segera mundur lima langkah, tertangkap basah dan _jadi-tidak-ya-jalan-kesana?_

Pertandingan Shuutoku versus SMA dari perfektur sebrang berakhir seru. Penontonnya berhamburan, ruangan yang luas jadi tidak terasa apa-apa. Yang ada hanya bising dan pengap, bersyukur ada guru yang berinisiatif menertibkan. Tegang dan menggemaskan, karena keduanya berimbang meski hasilnya dimenangkan Shuutoku dengan skor beda tipis.

Ah, jangan tanya Kazunari siapa dalam rangking hati Shinta. Mulut bilang teman. Tapi hati berkata kecengan. Biasa, tsundere level sembilan. Beda sama Kazunari, mulut sama hati seiya sekata. Suka Shinta? Jelas. Sembunyi-sembunyi? Terang-seterang matahari di langit biru. Halah. Perumpaannya bisa diibaratkan begitu.

Shinta biasanya menonton pertandingan atau latihan Kazunari dari tempat yang menurutnya tersembunyi. Selesai menonton, ia biasanya langsung pulang karena takut ketinggalan kereta. Tapi karena barusan pertandingan spesial, Shinta turun dari tangga dan mencari Kazunari diantara kerumunan orang. Yang dicari langsung muncul, duh, mencari Kazunari kok mudah ya?

"Gimana gimana gimanaaaa? Keren kan aku tadiiiii?"

Ujungnya, Shinta sampai pura-pura menyampirkan rambut. Kazunari menggumam terpesona plus senang, meneguk minumannya sambil mengerling genit dan tidak jelas. "Heh cantik! ditanya jangan diem aja dong,"

"A-apa?" Shinta mengerutkan alis, membuang muka, melirik Kazunari dari ujung mata, "Kamu sih tadi lengah pas ada yang steal jadi kan di block sama tiga orang," kelepasan bicara, yang geram sendiri karena Kazunari lebih banyak main sambil ngegodain lawan, untung saja gesit coba kalau tidak. Shinta bertekad menggantung Kazunari di tali jemuran rumahnya. Habisnya lawan imbang kemampuan, Shinta penganut aliran sikat sampai habis sedangkan Kazunari tipe yang bersenang-senang dahulu dengan lawannya sebelum dihabisi.

"Padahal kalau tadi kamu nggak ketawa dulu bisa langsung pass dan cetak skor kan,"

"Shin-chan lainkali nonton aku bisa di bangku oke? Gausah jauh-jauh!"

"Ga perlu, dari atas juga udah keliatan!"

Kazunari ketawa ngekek. "Hehehe, Shin-chan merhatiin duh, jadi malu," Sayang sekali, ketahuan keceplosan, Shinta memberengut, "Shin-chan nggak bawa apa-apa nih buat aku?" Kazunari hanya melihat Shinta membawa tas sekolah saja. Tidak lebih.

"Siapa ju-juga kali yang dateng buat kamu!"

"Ah Shin-chan kalau bawa kue sekarang buka dong!"

"Midorima-san... dan Kazunari?" senpai Kazunari yang rambutnya pirang datang. Dia tahu nama gadis bermata lentik itu, yang kemarin mengirimkan formulir pendaftaran jadi manajer klub. Hehehe, Shuutoku sekarang tidak gersang bagai gurun lagi. Sekarang subur bagai hutan borneo dengan kedatangan Shinta. Tinggal yang perlu ditanyakan adalah, _Kazunari akrab banget sama Shinta?_

"E—ehh, nggak-nggak kok," Shinta mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, pakai acara pipi seperti ditabur gincu segala pula,

"Oh senpai, kenalin, istri saya, Midorima Shintarou biasanya dipanggil Shin-chan sama saya, hehehe," kata Kazunari memperkenalkan Shinta seenaknya. Woooah, trio senpai lebih dari kata takjub. Masa Kazunari punya pacar seleranya bagus amat. Tidak salah nih? Para senpai sekedar tahu kalau Shinta dan Kazunari teman sekelas saja. Shinta bengong (dalam hati menjerit kegirangan) tapi pasang ekspresi kecut nan masam.

"Apa sih Kazunari!" Shinta menyenggol lengan Kazunari dengan sikunya. Dia membungkuk hormat sekaligus, minta maaf sama senpai-senpai, "Uh, maaf saya nggak maksud,"

"Midorima-san, yang daftar jadi manajer kita kan?"

"Wohaaa, Shin-chan pingin nempel sama aku yahh?"

"Ah, Kazunari masa sih? Kamu kali yang kegeeran!"

"Dia dateng nonton saya, senpai, biasa, istri berbakti!"

Parameter rasa malu Shinta meledak di tempat. Kazunari sengaja dari awal, padahal nanti juga, Kazunari minta maaf dan mengenalkan Shinta dengan benar. Namanya Kazunari Takao dan iseng adalah mottonya. Bukan Kazunari kalau sopan, pemalu dan tidak jahil.

"Di-diam Kazunari, siapa juga yang peduli sama kamu!" Shinta mengelak terbata-bata, "Udahlah sana pergi!" dia yang bilang, dia yang malah pergi, tanpa sadar melemparkan tasnya ke arah Kazunari, mungkin karena kepalanya dipenuhi rasa malu hingga pepat, Kazunari menangkap tas Shinta dengan sempurna, sedikit terlambat menyadari kalau gadis jangkung itu terlanjur melesat keluar ruangan.

Tiga serumpun senpai seperti menonton tayangan sinetron; tidak melewatkan sekejap pun momen antara Shinta dan Kazunari. _Kapan ya aku kayak gitu... kenapa Kazunari beruntung banget... kenapa Kazunari ...Kazunari aja bisa..._

Kazunari nyengir bentar, pamer pada Miyaji, Ootsubo, Kimura, "Maaf ya senpai, biasa, urusan rumah tangga hehehehe," lalu dihadiahi jitakan dari ketiganya berjamaah. "Saya belum ngasih nafkah batin sama Shinta makanya dia agak rewel mohon maklumnya aja yahh,"

"Kazunari—"

"Biasa, senpai, istri saya emang agak pemalu tapi aslinya perhatian kok," kata Kazunari sok ngambil peran menjadi suami yang penyabar, Miyaji gemas ingin menanam Kazunari di tengah kebun nanas dan dua lainnya kehabisan kata-kata kalau melawan Kazunari. Iyahin sajalah. Apa salahnya membahagiakan hati orang lain, pikir Kimura.

Lalu Kazunari membuka tas Shinta. Senpai-senpai berbalik, menjauh pergi dari Kazunari, mengejar botol-botol minuman segar di bangku pemain. Si Kazunari berkhayal lagi palingan, kata Ootsubo pada Miyaji.

Padahal fakta tidak berbicara begitu seandainya sekarang disini Kazunari tidak kelewat senang saja sampai mengulum tawa. Duh, Shinta, Shinta. Bagi perempuan harga diri bisa menjadi nomor satu dalam menghadapi pria. Mungkin sisi bagus dari Kazunari adalah ia tahu hal itu dan tidak menjadikannya masalah besar. (nanti suatu hari di masa depan Shinta akan bersyukur tentang ini)

Oh, ada handuk, ada botol isotonik, ada bekal makanan; ya ampun, Kazunari sumringah saat itu saja. Dasar, cewek tsundere, Kazunari tersenyum memikirkan kenyataan bahwa Shinta peduli padanya bukan hanya sekedar impian.


End file.
